


Mommy?

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [315]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Sammy's first word was daddy but when dean tried to get him to say his name he started to call him mommy which irritates dean and john thinks is funny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy?

‘Daddy’ was the first word out of Sam’s mouth when he started talking.

When Dean would point to John and ask Sam who he was, Sammy would giggle and say ”Daddy!”

Granted, Dean would point to a bed or some various object, and Sam would say Daddy as well, but Dean knew that he had to take little steps as Sam learned.

“OK, Sammy. We’re gonna learn some new words.” Dean said, sitting Sam down in the middle of the motel room.

Sam grinned, and started babbling, and Dean sat down across from Sam.

“OK….who’s that?” Dean said, pointing to John.

“Daddy!” Sam grinned.

“Yep.” Dean nodded. “Good job, Sammy.” Dean said. Sam babbled happily, and Dean heard John chuckle.

“What are you gonna teach him next, Dean?”

“My name. Of course.” Dean said. John nodded, eyes leaving his work on the table to watch his two sons. “OK, Sammy…” Dean said. “Who am I?” He pointed to himself.

“Daddy?”

“No Sammy. I’m not Daddy. That’s Daddy.” Dean pointed. “Who am I? What’s my name?”

Sam paused, looking up at Dean, with big eyes.

“Who am I, Sammy?” Dean asked.

“Mommy!” Sam grinned, raising his hands excitedly.

Dean froze, mouth dropping, and he heard John laugh sharply.

“What? No! I’m not Mommy!” Dean said, looking from Sam to John.

“Mommy!” Sam said excitedly.

“No! I’m Dean! D-eeee-aaaan.” Dean said, turning back to Sam. “Dean….come on Sammy, say it. Dean. Deeeaaaan.”

“Mommy?” Sam asked, confused.

John laughed again, and Dean groaned.

“No, Sammy….Dean. Come on, you can say it. Dean.”

“Mommy.” Sam said.

John snickered and Dean gave him a look. “He’ll learn you’re name in due time, Dean. Just keep practicing with him, and he’ll learn.”

“I hope so.” Dean pouted.

John chuckled and went back to his work while Dean sighed, and brought a few different toys to play with himself and Sam.


End file.
